


Son of Mine: Gregory’s son, Grayson

by JacklovesHilson



Series: Stranger verse [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklovesHilson/pseuds/JacklovesHilson
Summary: Paring: Gregory House and James Wilson establish relationshipDisclaimer House and his love Wilson are not mine, Grayson is mine.Timeline and Summary: House and Stacy had an affair in 2006, 3 and a half years later there is a tragic event that turns out good for our boys. This story is AU because the producers refuse to see what people see, Hilson. House’s Point of view





	1. Meeting  Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2009, House and Wilson had been together from Birthmarks, but it goes ‘completely AU’ from 6.10 Wilson. Slash, OOC, mentions of physical, sexual and psychological abuse. The second story on my stranger verse.

Meeting Grayson

GH/JW

I was watching the news at our apartment while Jamey was sitting with Tucker’s family waiting for him to die. James will make the stupidest decision ever, giving an organ to that self -important jerk so he didn’t do the surgery because I asked him not to do. It was hours since my confession that if he died I am alone, which was so true. Jamey was my rock and I love him so much. 

The TV was showing a school shooting in Short Hills New York. Apparently, the person shot the guidance consular and his wife. I turn my attention to the TV set and saw my ex and his husband dead. The persons were Stacy and Mark Warner. I went back to the hospital as soon as I could because If I don’t go to the hospital, I will be scoring narcotics, I am very sure of it. When I got to Wilson’s office. He was also watching the news. 

“Greg, I’m sorry,” He told me. “I want to go to their funeral,” I told him.

Four days later, we were in the car I was driving, James was tIred and besides I love driving his Volvo. When we got to the funeral home there was a woman dress in black was holding a child maybe, three years old, with bright blue eyes, and thin face and long legs and arms, straight brown hair , I saw that boy somewhere and when I looked at James I saw the recognition in his face, what the heck. Stacy had kept this from me. The woman approached me. 

“Dr. House,” She said smiling. “My name is Karen Warner, Mark’s mother, this is Grayson Sebastian House, your son.” 

Oh shit, I am really angry now at Stacy, James who saw me go from mildly annoyed to furious. “Karen, can you excuse my partner and I for a second? James said, furious at Stacy as well.

When we were outside James was there as always, he hugged me, I hugged him back “We gotta do a DNA test to make sure if he is yours.” We went back to the funeral home. We talk to Mark’s mother about Grayson, apparently, Stacy found out three months from since we got back from Baltimore, Mark loves her so they decided to keep the baby. 

They apparently got a DNA sample from me, she shows me the 99.9 percent he is mine. “I need to talk with James, here.” giving the poor woman my card, “I am going to get back in touch tomorrow.” As we were leaving an idea pop in my head. 

“Wilson, can you get a DNA sample from Grayson, today,” I ordered and gave him a kiss. We left the funeral parlor as soon as we could.

As we were past the state border I decided to drop Jamie off at our place and go straight to the hospital. Lisa saw me entering the hospital. “What are you doing here so late?” She asked.“You, Doctor Cuddy, what are you doing here?” I asked back. She rolled her eyes and I sighed. “I need to bring, this” holding Grayson’s DNA sample eyes view at her “to the lab,” I said with my usual demeanor.

I went to the elevator. At our lab, I process the machine then after three hours later I saw the results. He is defiantly my son. I went back to our apartment to talk to Wilson. 

Wilson was watching a re-run of ER, when I enter the loft, I went to his side and kiss my boyfriend softly, “Jamie.” He was on his feet the moment he saw me. “Greg, what’s the news?” I sighed,

“Wilson, do you want kids?” I asked a bit tentatively. Wilson smiled at me. “I would like to, I always wanted kids, House.”

Tomorrow we need to buy stuff for him but tonight we need to sleep. We went to our bedroom. We started this relationship when Wilson got back after Amber died. I have been pining over him for 17 years since, New Orleans and I really love the guy. 

I woke up at around 6:30 the next day we need to call Mark’s mother and Cuddy. Wilson woke up as soon as I did. I called Mark’s mother and Wilson called Lisa. “James, we don’t need two department heads going to New York to watch a freaking play.”

Wilson sighed and I was listening throughout the phone call. And I was gesturing to him to tell her the truth. “Okay, House found out he had a son with Stacy, Stacy died and there’s a clear instruction in her will that if something happened to her that he will take him, that’s why we have to go to New York and pick Greg’s kid up.”

Cuddy was shocked I heard her sigh. “okay, you can go but tomorrow I need you or him whoever it is available to come.” She told Wilson. Wilson sighed and hung up. 

I am extremely nervous to be completely honest because I had been hurt/abuse by my father. I am definitely talking to Nolan about Grayson, some strategies, I could try, some discipline strategies so that I couldn’t hurt my son. 

“Will he like me?” I asked Wilson. “I think he will,” Wilson said while combing his hair. “I need to ask you something, James?” I said and Wilson said, “You already did.”I punch him lightly.

“But seriously, I want to ask you something, Is this permanent, no girlfriends and or wives.” He nodded. “But if you want to fool around its okay by me.” Wilson sighed and kiss me on the lips “I want you to be the other parent of my kid, I want you to adopt him. I said. I was a bit hopeful. “Yes” He sighed, He added. “I want to be Grayson’s parent, Greg.” I kiss the guy. “Thank you!” I will have a family, I always wanted one since forever but I never considered it because of what my father did to me. When you adopt him “I want to change his name, Stacy’s father is name Sebastian I don’t know about that, James.”

“Is Sebastian an idiot?” He asked I nodded. “So what do you want to name him.” 

“I want to name him after your dad, Isaiah.” He smiled and hugged me. Then he laughs. 

We first went to a toy store to buy him a special toy, I remember what the kid was wearing on that day. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. So we bought him a Mickey Mouse stuff toy.

I never saw Wilson like this, happy and contented, not with Bonnie or Julie or not even almost and a year and half ago with Amber. “We are just buying a gift for my kid and you're happier than I ever saw you,” I said kissing him in the cheek. “What gives?”

“Yeah, I am happier with you than any other one of my lovers.” He told me kissing back at a crowded store.

We were in the car when I asked a question, a sensitive question because of Jamie’s childhood, my home life growing up was hell because of what my father did to me. But I didn’t grew up in the 80’s during the worse of the AIDS crisis. 

“Wilson, why didn’t you admit that you like men or your gay until Amber died?” Wilson sighed loudly and heavily, I didn’t brace myself with his answer. “When I was younger, I was bullied being gay, so I suppress it.” Wilson’s parent's divorce when he was 10 years old, Susan his mother was a Christian, evangelical, his father Isaiah, Jewish. 

When they divorce James live with his mother at this point, my partner was bullied with several broken bones, that I saw on an X-ray. He wasn't abused like me but this was assault. “And mother told me I deserve it because I was a sinner, so I tried to change. when I was with Amber, actually a day before it (the bus crash) I told her that I am in love with you, Greg, I couldn’t lose you, sorry.” That’s why you left, you’re afraid. I thought but never spoken. 

We showed up at Mark’s parents place at around 12:00 pm. Here we go I thought. when we pull out I saw my son playing with a lead of a container, this isn’t right. I will take him to Foreman for a neurological assessment. While we were at Toys R Us, we bought a car seat. “He has Asperger’s but he is bright, like his mom and dad, Dr. House,” Karen said. 

I knew the diagnosis is right. I face my son, “Hi, Grayson, I am your dad, Gregory House.” My little boy’s blue eyes didn’t look at me but he seems to understand what I was saying. “Dada, pics?” He finally spoken after two minutes. He edges closer to me. My boy pointed at Wilson. Oh, I thought, Grayson, your autistic but your smart.

“That’s Jamie, he is your other dad.” My little boy thought for a second and Wilson come closer to me “House, he looks like you, when you're in the depths of a case.” Wilson said soto voce. Grayson nodded at James. I love him a lot, now I will make sure to not hurt my son’s feelings intentionally.

We left the Warner’s at around 2:00, Karen gave us a schedule, of his activities but we will raise him as two doctors can, there will be a schedule but its flexible. “I am going to be with Nolan tomorrow, I needed to go and talk to him,” I said, then my partner asked. “House, do you want me to?” I thought about it. 

“Could you call Cuddy for me, James, I need you, tomorrow, you can come with me at his private practice tomorrow and “I love you, Wilson!” I said giving his hand a squeeze.

It was four in the afternoon when we got back from Short Hills, I decided to bring the little guy to the hospital for a check-up. James was carrying Grayson in his arms while I limp to the clinic close to them. “House,” Cuddy called. What are you two doing here? Grayson was snuggled into Wilson’s arms. “House! Is that your son?” She said walking towards Wilson and me. “Yeah, That’s Grayson Isaiah House, our son.”

Wilson smiled at me. “Can you page Andrews, from pediatrics for me, Cuddy?” Cuddy who was looking at my family said. “If he needs female influences then I’m here” I gave her a smirk. “Sure.” When Andrews got inside the clinic exam room Cuddy left. Andrews looked at me. “So, What do you need, House?” A little annoyed at me but when he saw my boyfriend and our kid he softened. “So who’s kid is that?” He asked Wilson. Technically, its His, but I will be adopting Grayson.” 

Wilson was smiling at Andrews. “Okay, you want me to do a check up on him .” We bought nodded. “And, Andrews, can you recommend a Developmental Psychologist, for him?” Grayson started to scream. Wilson was rocking our son left and right until he calmed down.

“Oh, crap.” I forgot something, dammit.” I said, sighing. “What is it, Greg?” Wilson asked. “It’s his medical history,” I said. “I’ll get it.” Wilson returned 10 minutes later. We finish his checkup at around five. Then we went home.

End OF Chapter 1


	2. Therapy and Mothers

Chapter Two-Therapy and Mothers

GH/JW

We got home at around 5:30, We had run into Thirteen while we were in the parking lot. “House, we, need your help, on this.” Thirteen asked running to us. I am holding Grayson. My boy looked Thirteen over Who is that? “You have a son.” Thirteen crooked. I am really exhausted, but I like talking to Thirteen. So I am going to engage her “Yeah, with a hooker named Stacy.” Grayson looked sad and James looked annoyed. “Your ex?” She asked. “She died last week,” I said soto-voce as to not let my kid know. After the interaction, We left the hospital. 

When we got home we settled. I sat on my piano, Wilson picks up a guitar, Grayson was seated next to me. We started to play a sweet melody, then without prompting our boy looked at me without speaking placing his hands on the keys, played the first few bars of what I was playing, (the melody part, At least).

Wilson looked at me. ‘Wow.” Wilson said. At around 8:30, he falls asleep in my arms. Jamie carried him to his room. 

At 6:00. I woke up, come and get him we ate. I scheduled an emergency appointment with Dr. Nolan at 10 am. Wilson woke up at around 7:00. while I was making breakfast. Then we make the 3 hour trip to his office at Mayfield.

We got there at 9:30 I saw Alvie, being release, James was lifting Grayson from the car seat. Alvie eyed my family. “That’s Doctor James Wilson, my significant other, and that's Grayson House, my son,” I said smirking. 

“You have a kid.” He replied, surprised. “Yeah, turns out.” When Jamie came to my side, he looked at me and Alvie and said. “Nice to meet one of his friends from the nuthatch.” He said jokingly. 

Our kid stir in his stroller. Wilson picks him up. Oh crap, I love him so much. Nolan secretary saw me and said. “Doctor House, Doctor Nolan is now waiting for you. I lift myself up from the chair. 

“Nolan,” I said in greeting, Wilson kissed me on the cheek. “Good luck, Greg,” Wilson said. “We will just stay here outside.”

“House, hi, nice to see you again. Nolan said. I took my seat near his desk. “Why do you need an emergency session.” I know, he knows. “It turns out I have a kid,” I said looking out to my family. Also, I apologize, Nolan, I wasn’t fort coming with you about this. Ith… think, I was abused as a kid, by… my…. father,” my heart rate is speeding through dangerous proportions. Crap, Greg, breathe. I keep repeating in my mind. He is dead.

Nolan, who was seated next to me on his therapist chair sighed. “I know.” He said matter of factly. This got my attention. “Y—Y—-You know.” I stammered. “Yeah, House, why do you think I want you to be here after you detox. I wish you talked to me about the abuse, back then.” Nolan said with a knowing look.

“Actually, I—just realize that what he did to me was abuse,” I said. When I saw Wilson with my kid. Nolan, he isn’t my father. I thought that I deserved it, maybe because of what my mother did to him.”

“So you just assume that what your father did to you was payback for what your mother did, the cheating?” I nodded at him. “Ah huh, so what did he do to you?” I sighed. This is it. I told myself.

“He… touched me, four times, before I went to that boarding school.” Nolan was shocked but there isn’t pity in his eyes. “Does he know?” He said looking outside. I was hyperventilating. “Yes, I told him before we did it the first time.” 

“Before he touched you, I mean, What did he d?” Nolan asked gently.

“He will beat me senseless, for example, once I spoiled juice on the carpet, he beat me with his hands, punch me like a punching bag. He also put me in ice baths, and held a gun to me.”

Nolan looked impressed. “House, you should have been here, along time ago, I suppose you know that.” There’s more. “The worse thing is the…the emotional abuse,” I said feeling that I couldn’t breathe. 

Nolan put a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Okay, House.” Wilson was looking at me through the door. “Could you call, Jamie, I mean.“

Nolan beckon James to come in. James and Grayson entered the room. Grayson looked at me. What’s wrong, Dada? He looks at me worriedly. “I am okay kiddo, Dada, isn’t going anywhere,” I said kissing my son on the hair. 

“Is he done,” Wilson asked Nolan. 

“Yes, James, he is done.”

On the car ride home, Grayson in the car seat fidgeting around, opening and closing his hand. I sighed loudly, Wilson looked at me, squeeze my hand. “Greg, Grayson is fine, You said it yourself normal is overrated.” I squeeze his hand tight as well. “I know that, it's just our kid.” Wilson smiled at me a genuine, open smile. We headed home without any issues.

GH/JW

When we got home that da I called my mother. “Hi, mom, Happy late, Thanksgiving, to you, ” My realationship with my mother is not that great. Since I came out to her last year, but I trust her. 

I said. “Yeah, Greg,” I drummed my hands. “Stacy is dead.” She said. “You knew,” I said surprised. “It's all over the news, Greg.”

“Mom, I need you to come here, to Jersey.” 

My mom was shock and she said. “You have a kid, with Stacy.” I was amazed by how she knew that. “His name is Grayson, can you come and babysit him,” I asked. “

“We will be coming to work, next week.” I asked a bit tentatively. “Greg,” she said. “okay.” I will be there. I know that my mother’s life is in Lexington, not Jersey, I don’t trust people, especially with my kid.

“Mom, I know you have a life in Lexington,” I said almost guiltily. “I will be happy to help you and James, Greg, now that your father is gone I have no friends here. I flinched, rubbing my, leg hurting more than usual today. “Greg, You okay?” Wilson’s voice. I love hearing that voice. 

That evening I was playing simple melodies on the piano while Grayson was sat next to James. “James, Why do you love my kid so much? I asked him while playing.

“Greg, I love you, so I loved everything that came off of you.” No strings attached, he just said it, wow. I hope by Christmas I am going to propose to him. But Not now. 

GH/JW

The rest of the week went well until my mother arrived on Saturday, We probably need to talk about what happened to me as a kid. So James and Grayson stayed at home while I fetch her. I was at the airport.

I was surprised to see my mom and my ‘biological dad’ walking. oh shit. Wilson, James, come and pick me up.” I called him. I didn’t give him a time to answer. Wilson heard my plea. After almost an hour James and Grayson were there in the disabled bathroom, where I was hiding.

“Greg, what happened?” Wilson asked. “Oh, my mother is here together with my biological dad.” I told him.”Where are they?” Wilson asked hugging me. “House, I’ll be here, Okay.” Our son looked us both worriedly in his blue eyes.

We walk towards them, I was moving forward as fast as I could, with James and Grayson next to me. They saw us. “Greg!” Mom exclaimed. “Is that, Grayson?” My mom went to hug Grayson, Grayson squirmed.

The Autism made my son hypersensitive to touch and loud noises. He was covering his ears. “Greg, he is so much like you." Mom said. “James, Greg is like Grayson when he was a kid, he doesn’t want to be touch by anyone.” I winced, and Wilson caught my expression.

I can practically hear the words my partner was thinking; Your son doesn’t want to be touch because his so-called father abused him. But he just smiled.

“As you know, this is Joseph Benjamin, a family friend. “Mom said smiling at Joey. 

“Hi, Joey, this is Dr. James Wilson my… partner.” 

They shook hands. Mom and Joey took my car to the hotel while me and my family went back to our loft.

The next morning I requested a day with my mom, Joey left the hotel to go to New York and James and Grayson stayed home. As I was packing up to go to the hotel, James and I were talking while our son is trying to play Old McDonald on the piano. 

Our kid usually puts his hands on his pocket or on fist because of the hypersensitivity, but when he was playing he plays like normal. We both watch in extreme fascination when he opens the piano lid and he started to play the kid song. 

“Very Good, Grayson!” We both said in unison. “Gotta go see mom!” I told my boyfriend.

I got to the hotel, after 10 minutes of driving. In the lobby my mom was waiting for me. I limped to where she was seated. “Greg!” She exclaims, hugging me. I squirmed a little bit. “Mom, we need to talk in private.” 

My mother’s face fell. We went to their suits instead. “So Gregory, what do you want?” I flinch with her tone. “What is this about, Greg?” She asked.  
“Dad and I had…i had it with dad, the day I told him that I….. I wasn’t his son.” God. this is hard, I thought.

I was shocked when my mother’s compassionate eyes bore into me. “I know, he told me before he died, that he talked you through it, you were 12 years old, right?” I nodded and she continued. “Then after that, he never hurt you, physically again, but the verbal stuff never…, until he died.”

My heart rate is up high. There was an awkward silence when I asked a question, a snooping question because if I will let my mother babysit our son then I need to know. “Mom, I need to know if you and Joey… are dating?” Mom sighed loudly. 

“Greg, I am not dating him, he has a wife and he is dying. He just came to see his son with me, Greg, In fact, he wants to spend time with you.”

I didn’t know what to tell her. “Me and Joey, yeah, it will bring so much answered questions, okay.

I thought When I head back home, James is teaching Grayson to speak. “Grayson, dada is here!”

I was surprised to hear my son speaking in a sing-song voice, “Dada, I missed you, so much,” That six words lifted my mood somewhat. James was smiling in satisfaction. “Yeah, miss you too, kid.”

I gave my partner a kiss on the lips. This is the difference between my son and other children, other kids would giggle when their parents kiss but Grayson would just stare into space. 

GH/JW

As we were making out, I began having a flashback according to James in the morning. This was very rare to have for me to have a flashback and dreams of it later. 

Then after the flashback two hours later Wilson needed to inject me Ativan. We keep it around because I had flashbacks a lot, not about the sex but about everything from the freaking ice baths to being cold. 

Then that morning he asked what was the dream about. “James, don’t get upset with me please.” He hugged me close to him. “I am not mad at you, Greg, I am mad at your dad.” Here we go. “The day I told him about my paternity was the day he touched me, He told me that because I wasn’t his then I deserve it. I enjoyed it, James, at the time. He hugs me. Then he said, “Greg, of course, you enjoyed it, Your 12 and bisexual, of course, you do.” Then as if reading my mind he said, “You can’t hurt your son, Greg. You aren’t capable of perpetuating violence first hand.”—Then Grayson woke up. Save by the kid. I thought. 

GH/JW

Then my mother called, I wasn’t ready to meet him but Joey was leaving in a day so I came in a neutral environment maybe I need to talk to him. Mom offered to babysit Grayson, so I said, Yes. Do they need to bond, right? At the Italian restaurant James, Joey and I met. The conversation was small but when James went to the bathroom. 

“Joey, are you dating my mother?” I asked. He shook his head. “Then why are you here.” I hissed. “ I had Cancer, thymoma stage 2 .” I looked at him he looks ill. 

“Does your wife know about me?” I asked. “Yes, in fact, I told her, I want to get you, your mother told us to back off and because you and John are getting along.” My breathing starts to quicken.” Wilson was so angry “What the hell did you tell, You don’t know what happened, so please.” Then he was whispering as to not be heard in a crowded restaurant. “John raped him, happy now?” He was holding my body close to his. “Greg, lets go.” 

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Christmas

GH/JW

A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS

I need to get my Christmas shopping in order, but Grayson was sleeping in my office. James was visiting Daniel in Mercy and is coming back later tonight. I can’t come with him because kids aren’t allowed. Mom was out visiting some friends in Lexington, plus I have a patient. it’s been 3 weeks since Stacy died. Cuddy gave us two weeks off, so this has been my first week. 

I let Foreman examine Grayson’s neurological abilities, his nonverbal IQ is 160 but his verbal IQ was 90. “He will catch on,” Foreman assured me. He is on speech therapy, MWF, luckily PPTH has an awesome speech pathology lab. He loves math and science, like his daddies. He knows about his planets, rocks, and numbers, he can already compute 3 digit numbers. On the piano, he can play Grade 2 level pieces RCM. 

I decided to wake Grayson up, “Grayson, Grayson, kiddo, wake up!” Grayson smiled at me, “Dada.” Thirteen stock her face in the door and smiled at us. “What are you looking at?” I asked. She blinks “nothing.” 

An idea pop in my head Cuddy has invited me to go with her and Rachel They hadn’t Christmas shopping yet. I can talk her out to come with me and Grayson. “Grayson, you wanna go with me and Aunt Lisa?” I asked my kid. “Yeah, wan go, time?” I smiled at him unlike other kids with Autism, Grayson likes to be around people, he doesn’t know how to interact with them, though. "It's 3:24 at five, will go.” Grayson looks up at me and said. “One hour thirty-six minutes.” 

I turn to Thirteen, “What are the lab test show?” I asked her. The patient is in critical condition so we really needed this. “Tox Screen is clear!” Thirteen said. “Chase thinks its heavy metal toxicity.” 

“Go, Page your fellow fellows, need them meet me in the differential room. STAT.” I commanded her. Ten minutes later, the differential started. “I have a date at in hour, so please let's finish this.” They rolled their eyes. “With my kid.” I added. “Let's finish this up, guys, And the patient is dying so, so I need your input.” 

“It’s heavy metal toxicity,” Chase suggested. “I Know it is, Chase, but what metal, we need to know what heavy metal it is. The guy has a knee replacement, right? I asked They all nodded at the affirmative. “You IDIOTS, its Cobalt, Its Acute Metallosis. 

It’s almost five when Grayson and I step out of the lift and into Cuddy’s office. Rachel was with her. Yeah, this will create rumors, she is engaged to Lucas, and I will be with Wilson, so there is no problem. We’ll take my new car It is a Ford mustung 2006 model, It was ’ car that my mother she gave it to me. “Let us go guys.’ Cuddy told me. we took the elevator to the parking garage while I was strapping Grayson into his car seat, “I will be buying Jamie’s engagement ring.” I told Cuddy Soto voce as to not be heard by Grayson. Cuddy glance at me. “Wow.

We were at the mall 10 minutes with two toddlers, I went first pick up to the jewelry store to pick up Jamie’s ring. Then while Cuddy had Grayson I went to the toy store I bought and got toys, monster trucks, star wars toys, Toy Story action figures, Lego for toddlers, kids toy baseball, a toy telescope, and microscope. Then I left the toys store I spent almost 1000 dollars on gifts for his first Christmas with us. I know that James bought stuff for him as well. When I got out Cuddy got inside, I was watching Grayson and Rachel on their strollers. I decided to text Wilson, “James, We are at the mall with Cuddy and Rachel.” When we got out of the toy store at 8:00 pm we went to eat at Micky’s dinner’s we both ordered two pizza one cheese and the other one is all meat. After we ate Cuddy spoke to me as quietly as possible. “It's nice to hang out with my old friend, Greg, now that we have both kids.” I just smirk at her. 

Two days before Christmas

GH/JW

We decided to stay in New Jersey during the remainder of the Holidays. We filled for vacation leave for the 24-26. But we decided for Grayson’s sake to be in his environment for his first Christmas with us. We will just be visiting Isaiah Wilson on Christmas and introduce his new grandson. His brother Jacob and his sister in law Cathleen and their son Mathew.

Today James and I are busy because of the Year End reports This was the first time in seven years that I have done a year-end report for 7 years it’s Cameron who usually does this thing. 

“My shoulder hurt like Crazy today.” I told Wilson, while we were charting. James, round his table, to get to me “Which shoulder?” He asked populating both of my shoulders, “It's my left?” I told him. “Its dislocated, you need to come down to the ER.” He told me, and He continued to ask a question. “Why didn’t you tell me? Greg!” He asked. “Because You told me three years ago that my shoulder problem is because of the guilt, John used to grab me thru the arm while mother was out with aunt Sarah or friends.” Wilson’s face was one of pure horror. “I am sorry, Greg, you probably need to go do an MRI of your shoulder.” Wilson proceeded to give me kiss on the cheek. “You just want to see my body.” I teased him. We walk to the imaging department. We got an MRI scheduled for two this afternoon. “Greg, I’ll go and page Cuddy,” Wilson told me. “Why do you need to page Cuddy?” “She is your primary care doctor?” Of course, I know that.” He is dead, Greg! He is dead. Then at around 1:45 pm Lisa came into the MRI room. “Wilson, why did you page me?” Cuddy asked Wilson. “I am going to the MRI machine you wanna look through what my father did.” Wilson was horror-stricken with that statement and Cuddy just look at us as if a light bulb had turned on her head.

The MRI was uneventful I just laid in the machine, my friend/doctor and my partner was talking to me. “Your humorous pop, Greg,” Wilson said to me. “What is that?” Cuddy asked. “House, he broke your arm. Cuddy said. It's not a question but a statement. Then Cuddy asks me something “Greg, I want to do full body MRI scan of your body.” I nodded. They did it. “House, wow!” Cuddy told me. ‘What did he do to your left foot, there is an old fracture on your left tibia.” Cuddy asked me. And all of your toes in your left foot are broken, House.” I said nothing After the scan Cuddy sat my shoulder, I went out. I heard Wilson was saying to Cuddy, “I really love him.”

CHRISTMAS EVE

Grayson woke us at around 5:00 am, Jamie stood up to fix him some food. He was crying I need to get out of bed but I can’t. We had plans today and tomorrow today we will go to mass, my mother who is Catholic, I just love church music and I think my kid will like it too. My leg and shoulder hurt like crazy, so I stayed in bed until 8:30 when my son strolled down our room. “Dadda, wask up, Poppa says that it’s time too.” He said stroking my hand. “Mury ch’mas.” 

James had been teaching Grayson to be gentle with people. “Grayson, come on, where’s papa?” At this point, my boyfriend walks to our bedroom with a tray of macadamia nut pancakes, and coffee, he kisses me on the cheek “Greg, Merry Christmas Eve.” This is our second Christmas together. I really thank the ‘gods’ that I have my family. 

At 12 in the afternoon my mother was with us, she was wearing a white dress, my kid was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a plain white dress shirt and is playing Christmas music on the piano. We will be out of the house and in the nice restaurant. Grayson was screaming as soon as we got inside, I just take my kid out. “Grayson, look, I begin but my kid was crying still. “If you don’t want to go in I will just stay here.” I gestured to mom and Wilson in sign language he will not be coming in. “My leg hurt Lil’ man. I spotted the baby grand inside the hotel lobby and told my kid about it, he agreed. I sat my boy on the piano and I instructed him to play Silent Night. The version I thought him is not hard but it's from a 1934 book, a book that I learn from it was my mothers, Piano Pieces For Children. 

There is a man that approached me “Hi, Sir, what is his name, and how old is he?” I momentarily froze. Then to my utter surprise, he said: “He is your son and he has autism.” I suppose it's easy to see the similarities in me and Grayson, but “How do you know he is autistic?” 

“I am Dr. Daniel Pierce from Chicago and your Dr. Gregory House. I rolled my eyes at him “So how did you know he has autism?” After that interaction with Pierce, we went straight home because Grayson was crying. We are going to mass tonight before Grayson sleeps “James, what's for dinner?” I asked then Wilson answered with a smile “Turkey sandwich.” “Okay then,” I said. After we ate we got ready for church, James and I wore leather jackets, and jeans this winter isn’t that cold, maybe at least in mid 40’s my leg was hurting.

So I hang my hand around Wilson’s arm the grip on the cane tight, with my mother holding Grayson, me my kid and my boyfriend sat on the far back. As I expected Grayson like the music. We run into Chase. “House, Wilson what are you here?” He asked after the mass. We both shrug to and looked at my mom. Wilson was holding our kid in his arm. Then we went home. Several hours later we fall asleep.

Christmas Morning 

The kid woke us again at around 5:30, He was excited to be opening gifts on Christmas Day. “Merry Chri-s-mas, papa, dada.” This time we both woke, we need to get going. Isaiah is waiting for us at 12 for lunchtime, So the three of us got showered, and got dress. 

“Okay, Grayson, we need to take turns with the gifts, alright.” Then Wilson got up, he turns the tree. 

“Grayson, you can do it first. He opened every single thing. James got him sesame street toys and a ton of golden books and shirts, a leather jacket and an iPod touch, and a toy cane. (By the way I was angry with James about the cane but our kid liked it so.) When he opened the toy microscope I got him the look and smiled with a big smile.  
James got me a nice gift, I like collecting guitars, so he gave me a sign electric guitar by Eric Clapton for the study. Then the moment I have been weighing for all this time I got inside our bedroom, got his gift and limp into the living room, I sat on the seat next to James, and speaking to him “Wilson,” he looked at me. “ I loved you from the moment we met in New Orleans. His mother I loved by your my first true love,” Pointing to Grayson. “We survive together for almost 20 years. We have a fair share of brouhaha’s but we stayed together, I want you to be my husband and a father to my kid. I love you, Wilson. At this point, Wilson was smiling at me. “Yes, Gregory House, yes.” I slid the ring on his finger, “I love you, too.” he said then I said. “ also have mine.” 

After opening the presents, we left and headed to New York we bump into Nora, from the fourth floor Nora is an acquaintance from the board. I like her she was the first we know when we first move here from Baker, Anyways we talk she admire the rings and we headed to New York for a day of family.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Sick!Grayson

Chapter 4 Sick!Grayson

A.N: I AM NOT A DOCTOR 

GH/JW

Two weeks after Christmas, our son became sick with a fever, we didn’t make of it was just a low grade, one so we just assume that it's just the flu, enroll him at an early intervention program. Grayson never complains of anything, his language skills were improving and he was smart.

I suspected something before I went to a conference that Cuddy said I should go to. It was in New York, Manhattan, I was the keynote speaker. so I reluctantly go. James and my mother were keeping an eye on our kid. The second day, 

I was talking to this man an old schoolmate in Michigan University, “Greg, how are you?” He said, facing me. “Oh, hi, Nick, Nicholas Watson, right.” “Yes.” He said and shook my hand, I was annoyed I am going to put my cane on my left arm. That’s why I don’t like shaking people’s hands. “How are you, after the infarction?” He asked a bit tentatively. “Yeah, I am fi—“

My phone started to ring, and its, Wilson. “Hi babe, Its Grayson ” Then a flash of something akin to anger shot through me, “Greg, Grayson has a fever, its high 103.4.” I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. “Wilson, What is he on?” I heard my partner sighed. “Tylenol. I spoke again, “What does my team, think this is?” Wilson sighed. “Your mother just brought him in and have her page me.” Wilson sighed again. “I am with him right now so if you want to talk with him.” He said. “Yes,” I heard the phone turn. “You're going to be fine, kiddo.” I started to say. “What are his symptoms?” I asked. “Grayson? Can I talk to papa?” The phone got back to Wilson “Hello, Greg, its the flu, but I will be asked them to “Yeah, If I can get back to Jersey, I will be asked them to bump me up to today, will be back by tonight. Bye, Jamey, I love you and tell our son that too.” I said that last part as silently as possible. 

I limped next to the organizers and said, “My son had been brought to the hospital, my partner just called, if you want me to speak, I need to get back later today so, please, am sorry about this.”

They looked at me, my college friend Nick, stairs at me, “You really have a kid.” Nick said as if he didn’t believe me. “Nick, I have a kid, his name is Grayson, wanna see pictures of him?” I asked. I showed him a picture. 

“Happy now,” they all nodded. “Partner? Interesting.” Nick muses. “Yes, Nicholas, I’m with a man, big deal,” I said almost angrily. “Okay, the guy who should be should be at 4 is not coming so you can do it.” He said to me, I smiled at him. And said the two most heartfelt words I’ have spoken in ages to anyone but to my family and Cuddy. “Thank you, Nick.” I shook the guy's hand. The guy nodded at me. 

I did my presentation on diagnostics I presented 3 cases of flu-like symptoms, one had cancer, one had a genetic condition and the flu. After the presentations Nick drove me to the train station, we said our goodbyes then I took the train.

GH/JW

When I got back to the hospital my family was there, James and my mother was sleeping each holding my boy’s hand. My leg was hurting so I just stand there for a few moments when I went to James’ side. “Wilson, wake up.” I kissed him on the top of the head. “What the heck? Greg!” Wilson stood up and he hugged me. Then my mother stood up as well, she hugs me too. 

I look at my son's chart. “Chase started him on IV antibiotics?” I asked. Where are my team? I thought, Wilson who read my thoughts, “Chase is his attending.” Wilson said hugging me. 

“I miss you, Greg.” 

“Quit being sappy, James, but I miss you too.” 

I walk through the Differential room. The room was bustling. “I wanna search their place,” Chase said. Then Thirteen replied, “Robert, you’re just curious.” Then I rounded on Chase, Chase jump. “House!” He exclaimed, “What the heck, what are you doing here, I thought you—“ I cut him off, “You know why I’m here, as you are my kid’s doctor, so tell me what did the test show.” He sighed. “House, we don’t know yet the lab is back up.” It made angrily, so I storm out of the conference room I waited in the elevators, Thirteen was running next to me. “House!” She exclaims. “We need to do an MRI on him.” “Why?” I asked her. “I will be with Wilson and our kid.” “because, he is having some neurological problems, he had a seizure, today.” Why didn’t I notice anything with my kid in the passing day and a half?

I went back to our kid’s hospital room. “It's 105.3, We need to get him to an ice bath.” I heard Thirteen said. “No, No!” I said horrified. Wilson looks up at me with those big brown, sad eyes and then he hugs me close and said: “Thirteen, just keep on ice packs, I will just talk to House.” She nodded at us, Wilson drags me to the nearest janitor closet so that not to be heard by bystanders and said, “House, Don’t get lost,” He remembered what I told him while we were in the ambulance with Amber, I smiled despite myself. “You know as well as I do the dangers of an untreated high-grade fever.” I just said, “Okay, but I will be the one to do It and I am going to watch over him.” We got back into the room and consented to the bath. 

As we were heading to the basement were the Tub was located, my boy looks at me with his blue eyes. Wilson and I were holding his hand. Our son was scared. I crept to his side and hug him, and said: “Dada and papa love you, you’re going to be okay.” I kiss his cheeks. Thirteen and Chase looked at Wilson worriedly. As soon as my kid was lowered in the tub, I started to see myself at three years old in may first. Jamey hug me, which made me flinch away. After a minute, I spoke, “Dad used to drag me outside in the cold, outside, I just had a flashback.” Wilson presided to hug tightly and kiss me.

GH/JW

Fifteen minutes later I was in the DDX room with my fellows and Wilson, my mother was with him. I read the board, ‘Grayson House, 3years old on the bottom of the list was fever, body aches, skin rush, and neck pain. Chase was heading the DDX when a phone call to my office startle us all.

I limped to the other room and pick up the phone; “Princeton Plainsborro Teaching Hospital, Department of Diagnostics, Its Dr. Gregory House,” I said to the phone. “Greg,” a man’s voice said. “We have your brother in law, his wife and their son here in New York Mercy Hospital, they wanted to be transferred there” “Watson, Nick, right, What are their symptoms?” I asked Nick who apparently got back to work as soon as possible, Fever, body aches, pain, seizures we did an MRI its meningitis.”I tested the blood.” 

Then a thought occurred to me Its West Nile Virus. Okay, Nick, I will accept them.” As I hang up the phone, James was expecting and answer. “Do an LP on Grayson, Foreman, and get a nurse to help you,” I commanded Foreman. “Thirteen and Taub go to Albany.” “And Chase, James, come with me to my office.” Wilson looked at me a calm expression on his face. “It's my friend Nick Watson from Mercy, your brother, and sister in law and their son they have meningitis.” I told Wilson, “They got it from your father's place, it fits, its West Nile Virus.” I told James and Chase with a sigh. 

Two hours later, I was seated at Grayson side. Foreman confirms the diagnosis. It's West Nile Virus. Grayson will hopefully be fine. My kid was responding to supportive care treatment. my mother who lives in my old place gone back home.

In the morning, James an I hoped that he will be alright. Wilson’s brother, Sister in law and their son will be alright as well. 

GH/JW

I ran into Cuddy, while I was coming to get my things for Grayson’s hospital room. “House, what are you doing here, did you chicken out the conference?” Her tone was joking but I can hear the wine in her voice. “I asked the organizers to bump me up, Grayson had been brought to the hospital, I am just coming home to get some things from our condo, I will be back. I told her with an edge in my tone. Cuddy blink at me “Oh MY God, is he going to be all right?” She asked the wine, getting to me.

“Yes, Hopefully, it’s West Nile Virus,” I Said. “How come, it's winter? She asked. “Lisa, the winter is warmer than usual on Christmas when we got to Wilson’s father’s it’s forty degrees,” I told her with a sigh.

I was compelled by my son to tell Cuddy, “Grayson and James are my family, not my job or the hospital, so If I go to a conference and an emergency happened then I will attend to what is going on here, understood?” She nodded and we parted without a word. 

An hour later, Grayson was looking up at me, I brought him his rocks from the place, I know that Chase searches our place for pathogens. And other things. I can’t get annoyed with my team. My phone rang its Taub. “House, it is me,” Taub said, he continued. “Wilson’s father's place had been infiltrated with mosquitos, And he had been sick for a while, Wilson’s stepmother told me he had been delirious, and that he refuses treatment, saying that he is old.” I am calling him an ambulance. After the conversation with Taub. 

Two days later, I talked to Cuddy about giving me the rest of the week off so that I can keep an eye on Grayson. So I went into her office. “What do you want, House? she asked. “I need Three days off work, So, I can take care of my son. Just me though, and not James.” I asked pouting slightly. “Okay, You and Wilson take the week off, but I need you by Monday,” Cuddy said with a smile. “James, had been here?” I asked. “Yeah, he had been here, so you go, now.

Cuddy’s office I took the elevator to Wilson’s office. I didn’t knock. “You Called Cuddy, James?” I said. Hugging my fiancé. We don’t usually touch because of my issues with it. “Grayson is being discharged tomorrow, And the extended family will discharge the day after. Wilson’s dad will be alright. 

The next morning my family went home. The moment Grayson was inside our condo he played the piano, We looked at him. He isn’t 100 percent yet so we check on him, he slept in our bed for the next two days. We went to see the new Avatar film. Its alright, Grayson likes the blue costume. When we ran into Julie, ex Mrs. Wilson number three on the way to watch the show. “Hi, Julie. I am here with James.” I said with a sardonic smile. When Jamey and Grayson got to the movies she lit up and frown at me and James. ‘She notices the engagement ring.’ I told James later. He just nodded at me. 

End of Chapter 4


	5. For Jamey and Gtayson

GH/JW 

We plan the wedding for early June coinciding with Pride. It’s just a civil ceremony with 25 people and their respected family. Wilson’s mother was excluded. In the meantime, my leg is hurting like a son of a bitch. James notice this while we were dressing one morning after a night of sex. “I can’t walk,” I said quietly. 

“Greg, give me a number.” He asked, for the moment I froze, between telling the truth and giving a sarcastic comment, the truth won out. “Its an eight, James, Wilson frown looking worried. 

“I need you to call my mother tell her to get Grayson, but don’t tell her that I am not feeling well, but do not worry.” After fifteen minutes, Grayson was lifted to my mother’s arms. Then Wilson goes straight to me and hugs me. “Greg, you lost a lot of weight. He said worriedly. “Sexy bud.” When Wilson didn’t find this funny, I sighed. “I am just scared to step on the scales,” I admitted. 

“Come on, Greg, You need to go in the scale, let's see how much weight you lost.” He helped me up and into our bathroom scale. “Greg, it’s 150, shit.” I heard Wilson swore under his breath. “You haven’t eaten in full meal in while, House.” It wasn’t a question. “You are taking too much ibuprofen, that is why you can't eat you have developed ulcers, You can’t go on like this, You need a PM doctor, Greg.”

“Are you done, ranting, yet?” I asked. Wilson nodded. “I already have done pain management they are boring, and most pain docs are idiots, Wilson. I know for our family’s sake,” Wilson smiled at me. “I need to do something. I am thinking of amputation.” Wilson looked shocked. “Stacy is dead and You, Cuddy, My mother, Grayson, and my team needs me to be fine. So, yeah.” Wilson hugged me, “Greg, Thank you.” I kissed him on the lips. “Talk to Lisa,” I asked Wilson. “I need you to be there, I need you to remind me how you love me.” Wilson called Cuddy, that we are not coming in.

“Where do you want to do the surgery?” Wilson asked me after interminable time. “Far from here.” I simply said. “I will be filling for a sabbatical, Its January, and my PT will be until April. We still have two months to get ready for the wedding.”

“House, How about the kid?” Wilson asked. I didn’t think of it though, Grayson. “And me,” Wilson said the last part quietly. “I can’t do this here in PPTH, so, will do it in New York or Philly, maybe?” I hugged Wilson and kiss him on the lips. “And Wilson, tell Cuddy to make Chase my substitute.” Wilson raised his eyebrows at me. “Chase is better at diagnostics than Foreman.

We have decided to do the surgery in New York Mercy Hospital in Manhattan so that James can be close to his brother Daniel because he is having a bad time. I filed for a sick leave, not a sabbatical, while Wilson filled for family leave. Cuddy didn’t like the idea that Two of her department heads will be gone, but it was what it was, so. Grayson and my mother will be living the hotel room in Brooklyn, during my pre-op and post op, James will stay in Manhattan with me.

GH/JW

We were all in the car when Grayson asked, we explained to our kid that Daddy will be in the hospital and such as not worry for me, that I am not gonna die. “What happened to your leg, Daddy?” He asked with bluntness like any other child, I frowned slightly and answer my kid, How to answer this my little boy's question. “I had an infarction,” I told my son. “And after a long, time ago now, cutting it off, Will your leg hurts still?” Damm I didn’t anticipate that, Wow, this is really my son. Then Wilson answered the question for me. “Yes, Gray, it will hurt, but less.” Grayson, accepted that, for now. 

We headed to the hospital, The receptionist of Mercy’s pre-op appointment with Dr. Paul Gavin, my surgeon. Grayson was with us. “Dr. House, Hi, I am Dr. Gavin. We need to check your medical history, and check up?” Gavin gives Grayson a sucker while James and I w talking. “The operation will be scheduled tomorrow, Doctor House.” He said in parting. “Okay, then you will be in our inpatient rehab facility.” We left his office. 

We went to eat a nice pizza, Grayson was crying and being autistic, Wilson and I didn’t mind. We just scowl at the passersby, I gave Grayson to James. My friend, Nick from med-school will be joining us later today. 

After Pizza, we took Grayson to a dinosaur museum, he liked every bit of it. “Look, Papa, Its a T-Rex!” James grin at Grayson.”What’s that?” I asked, pointing at some fossil. “That is the bone, of dinosaurs.” A man approaches us. “Nice, smart kid.” The man asked frowning at me. “I wish he isn't raised by two fags, though.” I gave him my most Mensing smile. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” I Shouted and he throws a punch at my face. An older woman arrives to get him. “Sorry, sir!” I fell to my ass. There is a crowd gathering. I heard the woman said. “He is my son, his father sent him to a camp, I am so sorry.” While she pulling me up. Grayson was crying, hugging Jamey’s leg. 

After the incident we went back to the hotel, I wanna press charges because he attacks my family. Not as much for me but for Grayson, and James’s sake. “House, I don’t care about want you to say about this, We should press char—“ I cut Wilson off by kissing his forehead. “Okay, I was thinking of it, YES, Jamey. I will be filing charges. He is in holding cell right now. 

We changed our clothing while my mom got Grayson to her hotel room. We went out to a restaurant with Nicholas and his wife Amanda, “Hi, This is my fiancé’, Doctor James Wilson.” I told Nick when Wilson was shaking his hand.” We eat in companionable silence. Then Wilson asked Nick, “How do you know House, I know you met in college?” Wilson said. I was smirking at him. “He WAS my boyfriend.” Wilson knew that I am with another man before so isn’t shock. Amanda, however, looked at her husband in shock. “Sorry,” I said with a frown looking at Nick. “Our kid, and also I need to check in at the hospital tomorrow, early morning.” With that, we left.

At the hotel room we did our business in the bathroom, then I saw the most loving thing that Jamey did to me. He hugs, and kiss my leg. At the moment it freaks me out. “Wilson?” I called as softly as possible as to not be heard by Grayson. Our kid was sleeping on the other bed, we didn’t plan my mother brought him in from her room because he was crying. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked. “Wilson?” I called more softly. “House, I am saying goodbye to the leg?” He said, after the gesture. “Thank you, James, I love you so much.”

After kissing the leg, James said, “I am gonna get a bottle of Champaign.” He said and I nodded, we toast to. “To Grayson, To Greg’s liver and to the future.” I Love my life right now because I have a family (James, my mom, and my son) and friends. (Cuddy, Lucas and my minions) to help me thru. “I love you, James,” I said after a couple of sips of the Champaign. 

GH/JW

I woke up the morning of the surgery by my kid, playing ‘Thomas: The tank engine’ in my left leg. Wilson was fixing macadamia nut pancakes in the kitchen. For Grayson, I blink the sleep away from my eyes and sighs deeply, This is it. There is no coming back from this. When I watch Grayson and James there, I want to grow old with Jamey and I wanna see my boy grow up, I realize that my family is worth it. Loving your partner, and your kid In tales the at most sacrifice. And because of them, I am doing the surgery in New York Mercy Hospital. “James,” I called. “I love you, so much, and you too, kid.” Wilson smiled at me and said. “I love you, too.”

After eating breakfast we went straight to the hospital, to check in. Then my phone rang, “Hi,” It was Cuddy, Lucas and my team. “Wilson called us, Greg.” I rolled my eyes. “Today, is your surgery, Good luck, House, We are rooting for you.” Behind better judgment, smiled and before Saying goodbye, to them. “Doctor House, Doctor Wilson, Stay here.” Then, Gavin was there, I stetted on a wheelchair. I am being admitted to the hospital, Wilson was holding my hand while Grayson and my mother were following the chair. Gavin sat me in a gurney. Then I was wheeled to the hospital room. Wilson was standing next to me, “Greg. Will be here when you woke up. I love you.” He hugs me. “I love you, too, Jamey.” Then I was counting backward. 

GH/JW

I woke up a couple of hours later, my team sent flowers, I was intubated as I should be. James was holding our boy, I admire the view of them. James and Grayson were sleeping. I just stare at them, the portion of my body that was hurting isn’t, of course, I am on morphine. Then the door opened it was my mother, I closed my eyes. “Greg?” She inquired, standing the bed she wasn’t touching me and then my mother spoke, “Greg, I am sorry about your childhood, I hoped I was there for you. I love you, you know. James, is a wonderful man, Greg, and Grayson, I hated Stacy because what she did to you but, she gave you a family. That I know you love, I love you, son, I am very proud of you and what you became, and You're a wonderful father. Grayson is lucky to have a parent like you.” She sat a visitor chair waiting for me to ‘wake up.’

The days that came were good as far as pain is the concern. They were winning me out of the morphine, The prosthetic leg came later in a week it will not be my permanent prosthesis but I like that the pain was minimal. My pain is always at 5 or a 6 before, its a 1 or 2 the first thing in the morning, now I can really live without medications so I am right I may have an addictive personality I am not a drug addict, just someone in chronic pain.Wilson came a visit me a lot during my stay at the rehab one morning he brought our son to and at first he brought a roll-up piano. Grayson was seated in Jamey’s lap playing and singing, Here. There and Everywhere, by The Beatles. I was impressed Grayson was really good at the piano, the version isn’t that hard or something, but he is really good. “You wanna play music at the wedding? I asked, while my kid is finishing on the piano. He just nodded.

GH/JW

After six weeks of rehab, I went back to work the nurses are shocked to see me without my cane. One morning a day or so after I have come back to Cuddy approach us with a hug and gave Wilson, and gave us a white envelope for ‘Lisa Marie Cuddy and Lucas Andrew Douglas, nuptial.’ I hug her in the middle of the clinic and said. “Congratulations, guys.” And mean every bit of it. Then my fiancé hugs and kiss her in the cheeks. “We’re happy for you.”

After we left Cuddy’s office while we were on the elevator I opened the card, they were really getting married in August, not once but twice, first was in a church and secondly is a Jewish ceremony. “House,” Wilson called because He knew that I loved Cuddy but I am not in love with her. Hell, he uses to push me in front of her. When he spoke he sounded insecure, “Greg, I love you, you know—“ I cut him off. Wilson, “I don’t wanna be with her. I was never in love with her, Wilson, I love her, yeah like a mother or an older sister, but wasn’t in love with her.” He cut me off with a kiss. “I love you and that is that end of discussions.” Then the elevator ding. I saw Chase, and Thirteen, standing there.


	6. House's First and Wilson's last

Wedding Rehearsal Party 

I am NOT JEWISH!

Twenty Hours before the wedding

GH/JW

Today is June 28, 2010, we were in a New York Hotel, we have our civil union papers yesterday, this is just a wedding ceremony. James, want a ceremony, so why not. I paid for the hotel for once. Tomorrow is the 41st anniversary of Stone Wall, thanks to that we having the time of our life, Wilson was wearing a shirt without a tie. And holding our boy in his arms talking to Chase and Foreman. I went to them. I got our kid from his arms. Grayson looks at me. 

“Daddy wanna pway piano.” We haired a concert grand for the wedding. “House.” Thirteen called. “What?” I asked.

“Chase, go with the kid?” I told Robert while I was going to talk to Wilson’s father. I was watching Grayson, from the corner of my eye playing the song he will play at the wedding tomorrow, Cuddy, Lucas, and Rachel was coming to great me. “Hi, House." Cuddy hug me close to her. “I am very happy for you, both.”And Lucas shook my hand I took the hand.

Grayson stock next to me. “Daddy, I want you to play with me,” I said goodbye to Cuddy and Lucas, then we sat on the piano near the stage. We played a Heart and Soul after a few minutes the song ended.

James was lingering on us. “Greg, the food’s here.” He said touching my arm. “Grayson, let's eat!” Grayson hops up the bench and went into Wilson’s arms. I follow them to eat. “Grayson, you are like your daddy,” Wilson commented at dinner and our kid was leaching off Wilson’s food. “Wow, James. Nice jab at me.” I said, hugging him, betraying my comment. 

After eating dinner we said goodbye to our guesses settled in the own Hotel room. Grayson is staying with his aunt and uncle and his cousin in their hotel room. James and I are making out through the elevator like teenagers that couldn’t get over themselves, The elevator ding as load as like you can just hear it and we went outside holding hands. That night we ended up having the best nookie of our time together, Wilson was happy, I like that he is happy. “Goodnight, Jamey. I love you.” I said hugging and kissing his lips. Then we went to bed.

GH/JW

Seven Hours before the wedding 

The day of the wedding James woke me first, “Happy Wedding day, Greg.” He said hugging and kissing me on the lips. “Good morning to you too, Jamey, Whatever! I LOVE You.” I need to get our kid from Wilson’s brother’s room. 

So I walk to their room I was knocking at their door when the door swung open admitting Grayson. The kid looked happy and said, “Uncle Jake, said he wanted to see you ‘bout Matthew?” I love that our kid can now really talk seven months since we got him probably not be normal but he can pass as such. “Where is he?” I asked Grayson moving in the room. “Jake?” Jake is a doctor like his brother. I asked. “Its Matthew, does James or you have a pad, he had a fever, and I think it’s a bacterial infection, he had a fever-“ I cut him off. “Where is Mathew?, You need to bring him to an ER, Jake, we can’t just— Jake cut me off. “I just want a script for antibiotics, Greg.” I gave him a puzzled look. “Just give him a scrip. He said pleadingly. “Okay,” I said. On the second taught, “You just need to give it time, Jake, alright, give him Tylenol. Okay. I said picking Grayson up. “Thank you. Greg.”

I went back to our room with Grayson in tow. I was comforted by Jayme, “Greg, What did my brother want?” He asked when I got Grayson down. “Papa, Uncle Jake said, Matthew had a fever.” Our boy explains so that I will not explain to my soon to be spouse. “Never mind,” James said. “Let us get going guys.” We made it out of the room and into the hallway, James was carrying Grayson against his hip. When we got to the to elevator I saw I bombarded by my mother and Jamey’s father. “Greg, James, Grayson.” They both said in unison. “Yeah, We will be coming down to the lobby want to join us. Without warning our parents walk me and James and we walk through the lifts. 

Once on the lifts, Lisa and Lucas are already in the lifts going down to eat breakfast at the free continental bar at the lobby. “Hi, Congratulations. Lisa!” I said with a straight face. “You're pregnant!” I announce to my friends, Lucas looks at me unbelieving. “You are holding your stomach rather unconsciously, You have been moody, this couple of days.” Grayson tags my hand. “Okay, test yourself.” Then the elevator ding.

 

After the two lovebirds left and our parents left with Grayson in tow James turn to me. “Greg, What the heck are you talking about with Cuddy?” He asked incredulously all over his face. “Your busting their chops, House,” Wilson added after the pushes of the security button off. I sighed. “No, Wilson, I am not busting their chops, I Remember when her period was,” I said smirking at James. Wilson sighed resignedly. We left when the elevators opened and held each other's hands thru the hotel dining room. 

House-Wilson Wedding Ceremony  
GH/JW

We are dressing in the hotel room, James is wearing a black tuxedo and a dark red bow tie, and a Yarmelke. Grayson our best man, was wearing a tuxedo with a blue shirt and a striped gray tie and I am wearing a traditional tuxedo like James with a baby blue tie that according to James, and I agree match my eyes. “Here we go!” I told my family. James, look at me.”The photographer will be here, in long while. I sighed. Okay! 

They took pictures, with the three of us in different configurations, Grayson with me, and James, Grayson with James, and Grayson with me, There is a ton of me and James.   
We headed down the ballroom we hired for today, to see everybody there. My team Chase and Thirteen, Foreman with no date, and Taub and his wife. and Cuddy, Lucas, and their two-year-old Rachel. Wilson’s father Isaiah, and brother Jake and his wife, and there 6-year-old Mathew, and my mom, my aunt. and five of Wilson’s longtime oncologist staff and their significant others and their kids. 

The ceremony started at three in the afternoon on the 41st anniversary of the Stonewall riots (*I didn’t know at first but Thirteen pointed the fact out to me.”) The rabbi spoke “We are here to celebrate the love of this two men here that have been friends for so long until almost two years when James realize after a traumatic event, that he was in love with his best friend of seventeen years.” She looks at us. we were seated in the back row.

“He has tried to push Gregory to the breaking point but James realizes that He couldn’t live without Greg, so at some point during that separation James realize that he was in love with his straight best friend.”

“Gregory, on the other hand, was devastated because the only person he really loves left him, They reunited after the death of Gregory’s ‘father, then they solidified the bond with another divesting event with the passing of Greg’s ex-girlfriend. The fact is that Greg had a son that he can have a family with his best friend prompted Greg, to asked James to marry him, and that was 6 months ago.” She looked at Grayson and said. “Silver linings, folks.”

“Here for the processional Grayson, go!” And Grayson played the song, Here, There And Everywhere.” By his favorite band the Beatles, We have dim the lights out for Grayson’s sake, but he played with a flourish, even at three years old playing a simple arrangement of a simple tune, I knew that he will be a prodigy. We walk towards the front of the front aide while Grayson was playing the song beautifully. 

As we reach the front of the rabbi spoke and Grayson stalk next to us, James and I held each for a while longer.“James Evan Wilson, will you take Gregory Alexander House, as your lawfully wedded spouse?

“Yes,” Wilson said looking directly at me. “For richer for poorer as long as you shall live?” The rabbi asked. Wilson voice shook a bit with his answer, “Yes.” James wrote his own vows.

“Since you bail me from out of jail in New Orleans, I loved you, from the early days of our friendship, when we will play basketball till became night in the grounds of PPTH. To the more trying times of your infarction. After I lost Amber, I discovered a feeling that I never had in a long while. You asked me once when we were getting him from Stacey’s,” He pointed at Grayson. why am I happy, that is because of you, Greg. That is one of I have been so stupid the whole time. I have been with people didn’t care for as much as I care for you, Greg. I will be here, there and everywhere from now on.” Wilson was balling with hiccuping subs, it was tears of happiness. 

Then The rabbi turned to me “Will you, Gregory Alexander House take this man as your lawfully wedded spouse, for richer or for poorer as long as you shall live?”

“Yes,” I said, without any hesitations. “Greg wrote his own vows as well.” I pick the legal pad from my pocket. “Wilson, The first time I saw you in that bar in New Orleans was the first time I fall in love with someone, but you were a man and I have issues with male figures plus you were straight. then his mother came along.” I pointed at Grayson. “Then the infarction happened, I couldn’t trust anyone for a long while, Wilson. I trusted her, James, also I realize that the depths of my feelings for you are much more then I saw you with Grayson, I told myself why could my father be that caring towards me even if he isn’t my biological father, Then I realize something everyone can be a father, but not everyone can be a dad for that I love you. I couldn’t believe that I am marrying my best friend. I will always love you, Always and forever.” I said my last sentence with glassy and watery eyes as well.

“Grayson,” The rabbi spoke. “Give the box to your daddy,” He gave the box to me. “James, will you take this ring in honor of my love and devotion to you.” I slid the ring into his left ring finger. “Greg,” He said slid me the ring. “ Here the ring, that proves my love and devotion to you. “You can now kiss your spouse.” And we kiss, after three minutes of kissing we pull apart for air.

GH/JW 

The Wedding Party 

We walk through the room, with Grayson, the greeters form a semi-circle in each side of us. 

Cuddy is the first one to speak, “House,” she said, pulling me aside to chat, “You were right, I am pregnant.” She hugs me close to her. “You tested when I told you,” I asked a tad bit surprised.   
After Cuddy confirms my diagnosis of pregnancy she came to Wilson’s. “Congratulations!” she said hugging my husband. “Thank you, Lisa, for supporting our relationship.” 

Then my team, Chase and Thirteen, “House,” Chase enveloped me in a big huge bear hug. I froze, but after a while I accepted it. 

“Congratulations and thank you for protecting me when I screw with that case all those years ago, when my dad died.” Thirteen kiss me on the cheek. 

Then Its time for Wilson’s brother Jacob, “Thank you. Greg, for not imposing my treatment into my kid, Giving Matt antibiotics is overkill for this stage, He is feeling better now. No fever, right, Mathew?” I gave the kid a high five.

James and I meet Foreman and Taub. They congratulate us, on our wedding day. 

“Daddy, Papa, I want to dance already.” Grayson turns to us and smiled. “Later, Grayson!” 

There came Richard Browne. “James, Don’t screw this up with House, I don’t want him going to me for my advice with his cases, it's just weird.” But He told this with a smile.

Then its time for my aunt Sarah she was with my mom. “Congratulations, Gregory.” In a whisper she said. “I know that John abused you Greg, its time to forgive him.” I want to protest but she said a logical thing. “Greg, Forgiveness is giving up the hope that the past can be any different.” I stood there stunned, she was oddly right. Stacy and John, Damm it, I forgave Stacy a long time ago but not my father. 

It was after the congratulatory greetings that, We ate our five-course dinner. Then Grayson proposes a toast, We all listen to him speak I am proud of what he became in the eight months he been with us. My mother helped him with his speech while I was recovering from my surgery. She mom said that he memorize this speech in an hour. 

“Good evening everybody, my name is Grayson House, I am Three. I love playing the piano with my daddy.” The audience is amused by him. “I am here to send my Papa and Daddy off to their honeymoon. Daddy and Papa are the best people in the whole world. They were both Doctors but when we were at the condo they give their undivided love for me. I love my Papa because he is the kindest person in the whole world. My daddy is the most loyal guy ever. I love them. Cheers to a happy ever after.”

James and I were breaming with unshed tears, for our little boy. “Thank you.” I mouth to Grayson. James gave Grayson a big hug. 

After the best man speech, Then came the first dance, We dance to Elvis Presley’s Can’t Have Falling in Love With You.” Because as James pointed The song is right, We can't help falling in love with each other. Even though how much we hated each other sometimes. The big fat pulley is there.

Cheers to a ‘less miserable’ ever after

The end 

The next story will be next: Do NO HARM.


End file.
